<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teach me how by urav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954442">teach me how</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urav/pseuds/urav'>urav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Crying, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Songfic, not really one sided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urav/pseuds/urav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there were seven types of love in the world according to the greeks; eros, philia, ludus, storge, philautia, pragma, and agape. some were more complicated than others, like ludus and pragma, but some were familiar to one’s heart, like eros and philia. there were even connections between them and some were too far from each other but they all emulated the same feeling, love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teach me how</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> There were seven types of love in the world according to the greeks; eros, philia, ludus, storge, philautia, pragma, and agape. Some were more complicated than others, like ludus and pragma, but some were familiar to one’s heart, like eros and philia. There were even connections between them and some were too far from each other but they all emulated the same feeling, love. </p><p> Bokuto stared at his ceiling fan, an almost emotionless expression save for a few tears that dribbled down to his ears once in a while. He could feel the rhythmic flow of blood and adrenaline in his fingertips, thumping every now and then. God knows how long he’s been lying there, sad eyes with his lips agape. There was no question about it, Bokuto was scared. </p><p> He chuckled to himself at the thought, how could Bokuto be scared? He was supposed to be fearless, a leader, the team captain, the top spiker, Fukurodani’s ace. now? Bokuto Kotarou was only a wreck now. A sad, pathetic wreck. </p><p> He was well aware of the fact, it just made him feel more scared so he continued to ponder, gently closing his eyes and imagining it all. The blooming feelings, or rather, the lack thereof. </p><p> It was natural, liking someone in that way was natural. In the way that you’d want to hold them close and kiss them all over and lots of his classmates had experienced that, Bokuto hadn’t. Not towards anyone in particular anyways. </p><p> It’s fine, bokuto thought, It’s no big deal. So what if he’ll never have that? It doesn’t matter, people live their lives without a significant other so why should he be an exception? </p><p> Maybe the main reason he was scared was because of the confessions he got. maybe once a month, a girl would approach him in the halls while her friends egged her on. Bokuto would wave to Akaashi and say to go without him then the girl would reach out a little envelope with a seal on it. Sometimes they came with chocolates, sometimes teddy bears, one even came with some yen, but all their confessions ended in the same way; a date without any feelings exchanged. </p><p> Why? Because Bokuto Kotarou was a doormat. </p><p> A choked sob racked its way out of his body. He wasn’t any good either. Always having nothing to talk about except for school and volleyball. A plain canvas, a boring needle. avoiding every opportunity of a kiss, overanalyzing situations while walking down the sidewalk. Timid and shy despite his usual behavior whenever he’s around his friends or in school. </p><p> Slowly but surely, he lost interest in girls. He didn’t have that same urge as his teammates had, the urge to kiss a girl, marry her and start a family. Those things didn’t appeal to bokuto much, in fact, the idea scared him. Maybe it was that he just didn’t want to grow up, right? </p><p> Even if he lost interest in the confessions they gave, bokuto still accepted the festival dates or even the bowl of ramen down the road. One girl had even kissed him, he still remembered the taste of her. Cherry lipgloss with a hint of the mango sticky rice they had just ate. He didn’t want to kiss her but bokuto couldn’t have refused at that moment, what if the girl had told her friends about it and find out what bokuto really was? The pathetic wreck that he was. </p><p> That was the last date he had went on, two weeks ago to be exact. They went to a new pad thai place near Akaashi’s street with really nice chefs. The girl got mad at him for chatting up the servers more than her and pulled him into a kiss across the table. Bokuto shivered at the thought, the feeling, of the kiss. Was he just built that way? </p><p> Such a goddamn loser. </p><p> But that was the least of his problems, what got him here was the thought of never being in love, never finding anyone to love, never having someone to love him back. </p><p> Sure, he’d loved some people but not in the way he wants to love. There was never any “erotic love” as Akaashi would say. speaking of, Akaashi was always there to love but Bokuto can’t try imagining him as anything more than a friend, right? He was the same person to teach Bokuto about the different types of love for his philosophy class too, Akaashi was just clever like that. </p><p> Bokuto sat up and hugged his knees to his chest while reaching for his abandoned phone on the foot of his bed. <i>12:21 pm</i>, the phone stared back at him with a wallpaper of him with his team. he lingered his gaze on Akaashi, his Akaashi. The one who was always there, who will always be there. He guesses it was an unsaid agreement between the two, that they would never leave each other’s side. </p><p> His thoughts flew back to “wanting to be loved” part of his mind and he imagined Akaashi there. Akaashi loving him that way, waking up to Akaashi’s face with sunlight on his cheekbones, Akaashi on the desk while he hugs him from behind, Akaashi there at every game he would be at. Akaashi on facetime, telling Bokuto-san that he misses him. </p><p> Does he like Akaashi in that way? The thought never really occurred to Bokuto until now. Was Akaashi just a friend to him? Did Akaashi look at him in a philial way or was it the same? Was Akaashi having this realization too? </p><p> The thought brought butterflies to bokuto’s tummy, egging him on even more, so he did. He thought about holding Akaashi’s hand while on the road to school or holding him in bed after practices. Bokuto thought about the comfortable silence in his room whenever Akaashi would come over. The more he thought about it, the deeper he fell. </p><p> The new feeling made his heart thrum like a drum listening to its’ tune. Maybe he does like Akaashi after all. Then, the thought of kissing him came into his headspace, it was scary to think about but he didn’t shiver nor shy away at the thought, the image of their lips pressing against one another, instead, he smiled and felt his ears flush. </p><p> Would he still be a wreck if him and Akaashi do date? Bokuto laughed fondly at the question while wiping away at his tears. The answer was no, because it didn’t matter. Akaashi would love him all the same and would teach Bokuto to love himself along the way. How did he know that? Maybe because it was already happening. </p><p> Just being around Akaashi made him brighter, sparkle more. He wanted to be the very best he could be for Akaashi but never shied away from his own self whenever he was with him. Akaashi made him love himself because if he was anyone else, he wouldn’t have his Akaashi. </p><p> Just then, a familiar chime of his phone brought him back down to earth. </p><p> <i>goodnight, bokuto-san sleep well please</i>, He read silently in his head while glossing over the letters on the screen. Bokuto smiled as he began typing back to him. </p><p> <i>akaashi!!! goodnight please sleep well too!! also i have something to tell u tomorrow otw to school!!</i> He sent the message before turning his phone off and fading into a restless night’s sleep. </p><p> The next day, Bokuto came over to Akaashi’s house early in the morning to greet him a happy morning. on the way to school, Bokuto finally brought the topic up. “I had a realization last night, by the way, do you wanna hear it?” He asked, chomping on a chocolate cereal bar. </p><p> Akaashi smiled at him before looking back at the sidewalk. “Of course, Bokuto-san, i was wondering about that last night.” He recalled the message with a grin. Bokuto felt his heart beating faster, both at Akaashi’s grin and what was about to come next. Well, best to be over it right? </p><p> “Remember when you were teaching me those types of love things for our philosophy class?,” He glanced at Akaashi who nodded back at him. Bokuto suddenly stopped in his paths as he kept looking at him. “I think, no, I know that I love you more than just one type of love.” </p><p> Akaashi stared at him, in awe? Surprise? None of them knew but what bokuto needed right now was just for him to respond. “Which ones?” He asked while looking back at Bokuto who stared back with a doe-eyed gaze. </p><p> “I guess, philia?,” He remembered, while coming closer to Akaashi. “Agape, of course,” He chuckled nervously. “But maybe also eros and storge? Only if you’re ok with it.” He rambled while looking anywhere else except for the boy in front of him. It took him all morning to memorize those types of love just for this occasion. </p><p> When Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, he was smiling. Suddenly, all his worries faded as Akaashi reached out his hand, “I do too, Bokuto-san.” He grinned, the smile reaching up to the corners of his eyes. “Do you want to go now?” Bokuto felt tears at his peripheral vision but ignored it and smiled at Akaashi with all he had. </p><p> “Thank you Akaashi, for teaching me about love.” He mumbled while squeezing his hand. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAA! ty for reading this please leave ur critiques belowwwwwwwwwww tysm !!! ilyyyy &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>